Naruto Marvels
by Captain Omnitron
Summary: We all know Naruto's world. We all know the world of the Marvel heroes and villains. But what if, just what if, those worlds became one? Multi-crossover story.


Naruto Marvels

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Spider-Man, Iron Man, The Punisher, and all related characters belong to Marvel Comics

Chapter 1: Of Iron, Spiders, and Skulls

The hot summer sun was beating down on a group of Konoha ninja as the waited at the front gate for their client to show up.

"Hey Guy, when's he supposed to get here?" One of the ninja asked a man with a black bowl-cut and bushy eyebrows who wore green spandex. It was Might Guy, the jonin leader of the mission. Guy looked down at his watch and replied,

"Three hours ago." The other ninja groaned , but then they saw a man walk up to the gate. He had spiky white hair and looked to be around in his mid to late twenties. He was dressed in a black business suit with a white tie, a mask over the lower part of his face, and had a girl on each arm.

"Sorry Guy, but I got a little preoccupied with something." The man said as he bid the girls a farewell.

"Only Kakashi Hatake could be three hours late for his own escort." Guy said as he gave Kakashi a look that meant he wasn't amused. Kakashi gave Guy a pat on the back and said,

"Well isn't that the whole point of hiring an escort? I mean it's not like you can leave without me." Guy chuckled and said,

"You'll never change Kakashi. You were un-youthful fellow when we were kids and you're un-youthful now." Kakashi gave Guy an eye-smile and replied,

"True. But instead of becoming a boring old ninja, this un-youthful fellow became one of, if not the, richest men in the world for designing weapons." Guy sighed and replied,

"You're never going to stop bringing that up are you?" Kakashi touched his chin with his index finger in mock thought for a moment before replying,

"Probably not." The escort then headed out of the city.

* * *

><p>After heading about 100 miles away from Konohagakure, the escort stopped and was met with several more Konoha ninja. All of them were clan heads so this was important. Kakashi stepped in front of the assembled clan heads and said,<p>

"It's been said that the best weapon is one you never have to use. Well I prefer the weapon you only need to use once!" This caught everyone's attention as Kakashi motioned for a ninja to remove a tarp from a large object. Under that tarp was a missile with nine smaller missiles around the head.

"I humble present the Kyuubi!" Kakashi said as the missile shot off into the distance, and once it was over a rather large target the small missiles detached and stuck first before the larger missile hit. The explosion was large and even at a distance everyone felt the shockwave. Kakashi then grabbed a bottle of sake that he had brought and held it toward the clan heads as he said,

"To peace." The clan heads then ordered several more missiles to be made, much to Kakashi's delight. As they were about to pull out, Kakashi walked up to Guy and said,

"Look I gotta run over some numbers so why don't you get going?" Guy didn't like it, but Kakashi insisted so he left a few of his men behind while he escorted the clan heads back to Konoha. It had been a couple of hours before Kakashi had finished with his work and he was ready to get going. As he was walking along with the other ninja he noticed that they were abnormally quiet.

"No one allowed to talk? Come on you're hurting my feelings." Kakashi said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You intimidate them, Mr. Richest Man in The World." The female ninja in the front said.

"You're a woman?" Kakashi questioned in good humor, earning a laugh from everyone. However their laughter was cut short when a kunai with an explosive tag hit the ground in front of them. Before the ninja could react it went off, severally injuring them and Kakashi. The white-haired genius felt something strike his chest and looked down to see a chunk of the kunai that had hit the ground deeply embedded near his heart and promptly passed out.

* * *

><p>Kakashi slowly came to. He couldn't see and could barely hear, the explosion still effecting his hearing, but he could barely make out what sounded like a man talking. Suddenly whatever was blocking his vision was removed to reveal that he was in a cave surrounded by Otogakure ninja. He saw the camcorder in front of him and knew exactly what was going on. He was a hostage.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in the bustling metropolis of Konohagakure. The sun shined on the house of one Shino Aburame as he woke up, and quickly got dressed in his usual high collared jacket and black pants. He was excited to get to the Academy today. It was Field Trip Day for the students of Midtown Ninja Academy, and the destination was the Konoha Science Center. Shino put on his sunglasses, grabbed his camera, and headed downstairs and towards the front door.<p>

"Don't you want any breakfast Shino?" A middle aged woman, wearing shades similar to Shino's, asked as she put a plate of food in front of a man reading that mornings newspaper.

"Sorry Aunt Muta, I don't want to be late." The man reading the newspaper then said,

"Just make sure you don't annoy your sensei by snapping those pictures." Shino smiled slightly under his high collar and replied,

"I won't Uncle Shikuro." Shino then left his home and headed to the Academy. The skyscrapers were shining in the morning sun, as a group of young ninja students made there way down the streets led by there one armed teacher, Iruka Umino. He had lost his left arm while on a mission, so he decided to become a teacher at the Academy. As the children neared the building, Iruka announced,

"Alright, everyone stay with your partner and try not to cause any trouble." The children then responded in unison,

"Yes Iruka-sensei." Iruka nodded and lead them inside. Shino walked next to a boy that had long brown hair in a ponytail, white eyes with slight lavender tint, and a simple piece of cloth acting as a headband.

"Have fun Shino, and try to pay attention Neji some of this might be on a pop-quiz." Iruka said to the boys, to which they both nodded silently. Shino and Neji were best friends oddly enough, though not many knew due to their quiet and reserved natures. They followed the rest of their class and entered a large room full of various insects and arachnids.

"This is the Spider Wing of our Arthropod Department where we make enhancements to existing species of arachnids as well as create new species." A female scientist said as she stopped at a wall full of spiders in glass containers. She went on to explain the many facets and abilities of the various species, as Shino leaned in next to Neji and said,

"Some spiders are able to change their colors to match their surroundings as a defense mechanism." Neji rolled his eyes as he followed the rest of the class and said,

"Shino, what makes you think I would WANT to know that?" Shino stood still for a moment as he asked mainly to himself,

"Who wouldn't?" The young Aburame followed the rest of the class as they went to a special part of the Spider Wing where the scientists had created 15 genetically engineered spiders. Shino was so amazed by the spiders that he didn't noticed a small red and blue spider come down on a webline and land on his hand as he readied his camera to snap a shot of them. The spider didn't waste any time in biting the boy, causing him to throw his hand down, thus sending the spider to the floor. Before Shino could get a good look at it, the spider was crushed by the foot of one of his classmates feet. Shino felt dizzy for a moment as Neji came up and put his hand on his shoulder and asked,

"You alright?" Shino shook his head to get rid of the dizziness and replied in a slightly shaky voice,

"Uh, I think so."

* * *

><p>Itachi Uchiha sat at his desk, thinking. One more job, one last mission and he would be done. After this he could finally be there full time for his family. He thought about his wife Kurenai and their son, Madara. He had put them through so much hell, but now it was nearly over and they would be able to be together. Itachi was a veteran jonin and an undercover agent. He was said to be the best at what he did. He was a smooth talker capable of gaining anyone's trust. He also was a great fighter, serving in Konoha's ANBU so he was well versed in hand-to-hand combat. He was also extremely dangerous with a gun. While guns weren't generally used by ninja, Itachi had to learn to use them as they were very popular weapons among civilians and criminals. While Itachi felt that jutsu was far more reliable than firearms, a sentiment shared by nearly every ninja, he couldn't deny that he liked firing them off.<p>

His last mission would be dealing with a arm's trade suspected to be trading with the crime lord Engestu Hozuki. He was to be the contact for Suigetsu Hozuki, Engetsu's younger brother. Itachi took great pride in his work, so to be the best agent he had to take on many appearances. For this certain drop, he had to take the appearance of an arms dealer. He henged his jet black hair to bleach blond and took on a more thug-like accent.

"Uchiha, are you ready to begin your mission? You give the signal and we'll commence the attack." Itachi heard over his radio. Itachi was now wearing a tank top, with a short sleeved shirt unbuttoned, with white dress pants, and white loafers. He was standing in the middle of an abandoned factory waiting for Suigetsu Hozuki. He spotted several men in the distance and put his hand on his gun. Finally the party came to a stop and the leader stood before him. The man stood about 5'10 and had white hair, and purple eyes. He walked up to Itachi and stuck out his hand,

"Shiro, I presume, I'm Suigetsu Hozuki. I heard a lot about you, they say you're very good at what you do." Itachi replied cryptically,

"In more ways than one, Mr. Hozki." Suigetsu laughed as he said,

"Mr. Hozuki? That's usually associated with my brother. Down to business though, you have the shipment yes?" Itachi looked around, seeing that there was about nine armed men with Suigetsu.

"Of course I have the shipment, you don't seem to be the trusting type I see." Itachi said as he eyed Suigetsu. The white haired man smiled, showing his sharp teeth, and replied,

"No I trust you, but my friends don't, they're just a little insurance policy that's all." Itachi nodded and replied,

"Very well, here's the shipment." With that he took the top off the crate and revealed many exotic looking swords along with rifles, shotguns, and pistols. Suigetsu was beside himself as he said,

"You must have had to really outdo yourself with this shipment Mr. Shiro." Itachi nodded, but then suddenly screamed,

"WHAT THE HELL?" That was the signal, and in moments several ninja were upon them and they began cutting down every man who was firing their weapon including Itachi. Once everyone one was dead, Itachi came out from behind a tree perfectly fine. He had used the Substitution Jutsu to swap with a lifelike dummy at the last second.

* * *

><p>After a day, Engetsu was called to identify the body of his brother. As he entered the room he was met by Shisui Uchiha.<p>

"Mr. Hozuki, I'm glad you were able to come. We called you here to see if you can identify this body as your brother." Engetsu stared at his brother's face as he said,

"Who's responsible for this?" Shisui calmly stated,

"I can't say, but I would encourage you to leave this for the professionals to handle." Engetsu regained his composure,

"Professionals? Yes of course." Engetsu bent down and softly kissed his brother on the forehead. Many people turned up for the funeral of Suigetsu Hozuki. The Hozuki family made it through the service, and began to head home. Kisame Hoshigaki, Engetsu's right hand man, tapped him on the shoulder. As the man turned, Kisame handed him an envelope.

"His name's Itachi Uchiha. He's a undercover agent for Konohagakure. It seems he used the alias Shiro, an arm's dealer, to lure Suigetsu in." Kisame said as Engetsu looked over the documents.

"I want him and his entire clan dead."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


End file.
